


Очень простая игра

by saltyzebra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Proposal, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, два идиота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Аомине и Кисе любят играть в одну игру – изображать предложение руки и сердца, чтобы бесплатно поесть в дорогих ресторанах.Еще один вечер, очередной роскошный ресторан, новая игра. Так думает Кисе. Но, возможно, он ошибается.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 12





	Очень простая игра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a very simple game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358919) by [ninanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninanna/pseuds/ninanna). 



Сначала они выбирают ресторан. Не супердорогой, но и не дешевый. Приличный. Такой, где подают блюда, которые обычно они не могут себе позволить, но при этом такой, где они не будут выделяться на фоне остальных посетителей. Не то чтобы Кисе мог хоть куда-то не вписаться — везде сойдет за своего, его обаяние не знает пределов, чего нельзя сказать про его парня-тире-приятеля.

Итак, они ужинают в ресторане, и тут один из них (смотря чья сейчас очередь) неожиданно резко встает, преклоняет колено перед другим и громко, во всеуслышание, заявляет о своих намерениях. Не сильно, правда, громко — надо, чтобы со стороны все выглядело правдоподобно и натурально, чтобы услышали официанты и несколько постоянных посетителей. Тот, кому делают предложение, изображает подобающее ситуации удивление, соглашается — и вуаля, дело в шляпе.

Под одобрительные кивки растроганных гостей им сообщают, что ужин — за счет ресторана.

Успех гарантирован, потому что они красивая пара, они умело изображают по уши влюбленных друг в друга идиотов, и они тщательно выбирают ресторан. Ну, точнее, тщательно выбирает только Кисе и при каждом удобном случае припоминает Аомине, как тот однажды привел его в дорогущий суши-ресторан, который никогда не предлагает бесплатных блюд. В тот провальный вечер им пришлось раскошелиться.

Право же, все очень просто, и сегодня очередь Кисе делать предложение, поэтому он не скрывает удивления, когда во время десерта Аомине кладет перед ним на стол маленькую бархатную коробочку. Кисе хмурится, разглядывая предмет, в предназначении которого сомневаться не приходится, и переводит взгляд на Аомине.

Аомине краснеет.

Или точнее, его скулы становятся заметно темнее обычного. Кисе видел так много разных выражений лица Аомине за последние годы. Они знают друг друга со средней школы, если не считать один год, который они провели порознь. Они постоянно видятся и уже четыре года учатся вместе в одном университете. Три года живут в одной комнате. Два с половиной года встречаются. Кисе видел Аомине больным, злым, измотанным, счастливым, грустным — да всяким видел, но… не таким. Аомине как будто стеснялся, но какова вероятность, что обычно нагло ведущий себя Аомине вдруг смутится ни с того ни с чего. Один-единственный раз Кисе видел нечто подобное. Они с Момои вернулись с шопинга пораньше и застали Аомине, дрочившего на особенно извращенное гей-порно. Момои тогда взвизгнула (отчасти торжествующе, отчасти с долей отвращения), и впервые в жизни Кисе увидел, как краснеет Аомине. Сейчас он выглядит похоже, но без всяких на то причин. И тогда Кисе вспоминает, что Аомине может так себя вести, когда выпьет. И он решает спросить прямо.

— Ты пьян? Успел выпить перед нашей встречей?

Тогда все стало бы понятно, в частности то, почему Аомине вдруг решил, что в этот раз руку и сердце предлагает он. Хотя сегодня точно очередь Кисе.

Иногда Аомине ведет себя совсем как ребенок.

Аомине удивленно смотрит на Кисе.

— Чего? Нет! — выпаливает он. — С чего ты взял вообще?

Возможно, Кисе действительно поспешил с выводами. Аомине весь ужин какой-то нервный, а когда он пьян, то ведет себя совершенно иначе — ленив и спокоен, не буянит и не шумит. Много улыбается, точнее, самодовольно усмехается, и неприлично шутит. Становится излишне эмоциональным, признается в любви и прочих чувствах и желаниях, которые обычно скрывает. И совсем-совсем редко, если уж совсем расчувствуется (если проиграет с баскетбол или услышит старую песню, напоминающую ему о школьных годах), может пустить слезу. Это они не обсуждают; Аомине так сильно позволяет себе напиться, только если они вдвоем.

Кисе внимательно смотрит на него, просто чтобы убедиться, что ему говорят правду, а его угрюмый парень отчего-то становится еще более угрюмым.

— Да ну конечно же нет, идиот. Я не пьян.

— Ну, ты ведешь себя не совсем обычно…

— Я… Эм, — Аомине пододвигает коробочку ближе к Кисе и смотрит на него в упор, пока тот не закатывает глаза. Кисе требуется всего секунда, чтобы войти в роль. Это не сложно — он всегда был прекрасным актером.

Он изображает волнительное удивление, берет в руки коробочку и, посмотрев по сторонам, громко, с чувством восклицает: «О!». Что тут же привлекает к ним нужное внимание. Аомине недоуменно смотрит в ответ. Да что с ним сегодня такое? Съел что-нибудь не то? «<i>Не мог</i>», — думает Кисе. Сегодня Аомине выбрал лучший из всех ресторанов, в которых они бывали, и еда здесь просто восхитительна. Ни одно блюдо не вызывает подозрений.

— О Господи! Это так неожиданно! У меня нет слов… Вау! — продолжает играть Кисе, привлекая больше взглядов.

Аомине же кажется раздосадованным, что странно и совсем не вписывается в их привычный сценарий. Но его ленивое высочество весь вечер ведет себя странно, поэтому Кисе просто решает не обращать внимания, собираясь при помощи своего актерского мастерства и природного обаяния в одиночку добыть им этот бесплатный ужин. Но в этот раз ему даже не приходится изображать удивление, когда он открывает коробочку — кольцо другое, не то, что они использовали последние два месяца. Аомине его что, потерял? Вполне вероятно — такое уже случалось. Старое кольцо стоило немного, но новое… Новое выглядит действительно дорогим. Кисе искренне поражен качеством подделки — прям как настоящее золото, а камень сильно напоминает топаз. Но Кисе довольно быстро приходит в себя и, удостоверившись, что остальные гости, включая персонал, наблюдают за ними, торжественно надевает кольцо на палец.

— Что…ты делаешь? — хмурясь, недовольно интересуется Аомине.

Кисе быстро и не к месту кашляет, заглушая неосторожные, а потом смеется. Тем высоким, фальшивым смехом, который он освоил в совершенстве за годы практики.

— Я согласен!

Аомине продолжает изумленно таращиться. Сегодня до него что-то медленно доходит. Еще хуже, чем когда они пришли на ужин в день, когда Аомине проиграл Кагами. Тогда он весь вечер просидел мрачнее тучи, не изменившись в лице, даже когда Кисе делал ему фальшивое предложение руки и сердца. А Кисе, между прочим, долго репетировал.

— Да, конечно, я выйду за тебя! — повторяет Кисе с еще большей страстью, на что Аомине лишь недовольно бурчит: «Я еще даже не задал тебе вопрос…».

Кисе снова довольно громко кашляет, заглушая слова этого лишенного актерского таланта придурка, наклоняется к Аомине и стискивает его руку. Со всей силы, Аомине даже кривится. Отлично, заслужил. Спихнул все бремя ответственности на Кисе, и Кисе честно старается изо всех сил, но, по правде говоря, он не был уверен, что им поверят, если Аомине так ничего и не предпримет. Хорошо бы он сделал что-то впечатляющее. Прослезился, например. Да, было бы шикарно, но вряд ли его «посмотрите, какой я суровый» парень способен убедительно изобразить такие эмоции. Даже если они оба знают, что у Аомине слезы чуть ли не катятся, когда они смотрят какой-нибудь грустный фильм.

Аомине закрывает глаза и смеется. В принципе, со стороны сойдет за рыдания, так что, возможно, не все так печально, как Кисе думал. Как раз и официант подходит с бутылкой шампанского, наполняя для них бокалы, улыбаясь и поздравляя их. И, конечно, заверяет, что ужин и шампанское — за счет ресторана, в подарок. Кисе изображает самый что ни на есть натуральный восторг человека, который ничего не ждал. Аомине же просто кивает, продолжая странно улыбаться.

Как только официант уходит, Кисе залпом осушает сразу полбокала и победно улыбается Аомине.

— Отвратительно сегодня играешь. Какое счастье, что у тебя есть я, да?

— Ага. Неземное.

Кисе фыркает и невзначай рассматривает кольцо. Ужасно красивое все-таки.

— Какое прелестное колечко.

— Неужели…

— Да! Я впечатлен, Аоминеччи. У тебя ужасный вкус, и эти штучки стоят не дешево, но боже мой, восхитительная подделка.

— Это не подделка.

— А?

— Ты слышал меня. Это не подделка. Это настоящее золотое кольцо.

— Что?!

Кисе рефлекторно приближает руку к глазам и рассматривает кольцо внимательнее. Оно действительно… безупречно.

— Ты… Ты серьезно?

— Да. Это, черт возьми, настоящее обручальное кольцо.

— Но где ты его достал?

— Купил, я его купил, Кисе.

— Что? Зачем тебе…

И тут до Кисе доходит.

Не, это все не взаправду. Невозможно. Это же Аомине, тот самый Аомине, который не умеет в романтику и чурается любого ее проявления… О боже. О боже, это действительно происходит. У Кисе бы голова пошла кругом, если бы уже не. Он бледнеет и пялится на Аомине, раскрыв рот, а тот… А тот просто сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив на груди руки.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — шепчет Кисе, именно что шепчет, потому что ничего из этого не происходит по-настоящему. Не может происходить. Вот же черт. О нет…

— Не издеваюсь.

— Ты купил… обручальное кольцо.

— Купил.

— Зачем?

Аомине раздраженно выдыхает, на секунду прикрывая рукой лицо, и обращает к Кисе весьма и весьма сердитый взгляд.

— Попробуй догадаться, болван.

— Ты… Ты правда… Предложил мне….

— Да, правда. Ну, должен был предложить. Не знаю… Будем считать, что предложение я сделал?

— Еще чего, конечно, нет!

— Ну, технически я не успел спросить, согласен ли ты, но ты уже сказал да, так что… Засчитано.

— Я не говорил «да» на это! — почти что кричит Кисе, заработав несколько подозрительно взглядов в их стороны, которые он, впрочем, не замечает.

Не того — ему только что сделали предложение, а он этого совершенно не понял и, возможно, согласился — хотя какое уж тут возможно, он определенно согласился. Но он бы сказал реальное «да», если бы предложение было настоящее… А потом оно таким и оказалось, и… Ох, черт, голова идет кругом. Он совершенно не понимает, что происходит. Он не может поверить, что запорол один из самых важных моментов в своей жизни. И его приводит в священный ужас тот факт, что в этот раз облажался не Аомине.

— Вообще-то, вполне конкретно сказал.

— Да нет же… — машет руками Кисе, и в этот раз даже их официант смотрит на них с подозрением.

Аомине пожимает плечами, тянется за бокалом и с наслаждением делает глоток. Выглядит при этом чрезвычайно довольным собой.

— Ты уже согласился, и еще раз я через это не пройду. Никаких нервов не хватит. Так что этот раз точно считается.

— Ты… Ты просто ужасен. Нет, я отказываюсь.

— О, ну и что ты собираешься делать? Вернешь мне кольцо?

— Ну…

— О, прости, может, ты собирался мне отказать, если бы все было по-настоящему? — Аомине приподнимает одну бровь.

Такой весь возмутительно спокойный, и это бесит еще больше. Кисе едва сдерживается, чтобы не выпалить, что да, он, так-то, не ожидал подобного серьезного шага (что было бы ложью — Кисе не раз думал об этом, с тех самых пор, как они придумали этот развод, но Аомине, чье эго и так необъятно, знать об этом не нужно), но так и не произносит их. Потому что замечает, что вторая рука Аомине, та, в которой нет бокала, подрагивает, пальцы нервно стучат по столу в такт правой ноге, а левый уголок рта немного дергается.

Кисе закрывает глаза и сжимает пальцы в кулак. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, затем открывает глаза и снова смотрит на Аомине. Он не сразу понимает, что Аомине даже дышать перестает, ожидая ответа.

В конце концов, этот невыносимо прекрасный засранец, лишенный элементарных социальных навыков, — его засранец. А в том, как все прошло, Кисе и сам немного виноват.

Кисе невольно улыбается, и Аомине тут же перестает хмуриться, усмехаясь в ответ.

— Итак?

— Итак, — Кисе не спеша кивает и отпивает из своего бокала. — Что это за предложение такое, если ты меня даже не поцеловал? Мне кажется, без поцелуя совсем ничего не считается.

Аомине, подавив смешок, подается вперед, ставит бокал на стол и, скрестив руки, кладет на них подбородок.

— Ты же знаешь, что получается, когда мы начинаем целоваться.

— Чересчур увлекаемся?

— Ага. А здесь люди.

— И что?

— А то. В последний раз нас выгнали.

— Мы были в кино. Было темно, ты осмелел и реально перешел черту дозволенного. И только поэтому нас выгнали. К тому же, — Кисе наклоняет голову и насмешливо улыбается, — самое худшее, что может случится, — нас заставят оплатить счет. И знаешь, это самое меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать после всего случившегося.

— Ты ужасен, почему я вообще с тобой встречаюсь…

— Я сам не знаю, как мне удается терпеть тебя иногда, но знаешь, что. У тебя получается, и у меня получается. А так как мы оба проигрывать не любим, то пути назад нет, — Кисе, прикрыв глаза и облизнувшись, наклоняется вперед.

— Да пошло все… — бормочет Аомине и трется под столом правой ногой о ногу Кисе.

— Пусть идет, — соглашается Кисе, медленно отпивая из бокала.

Аомине первым тянется за поцелуем, но замирает, когда рядом кто-то довольно громко кашляет. Оба с удивлением смотрят на крайне недовольного официанта.

— Ваш счет, — сообщает он, и Кисе хмурится.

— Но я думал, ужин за счет заведения?

— Да ну? — язвит в ответ официант.

Аомине тянется за счетом, бормоча что-то вроде «да все в порядке». Однако настрой его меняется, как только он видит итоговую сумму. Аомине шумно сглотнул.

— Эм. Кисе?

— М?

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть с собой кредитка.

— Э… — опешивает Кисе, и Аомине обреченно закрывает глаза.

— Нужно звонить Сацуки…


End file.
